Pleasures, A Bakugan: Alice and Shun Fanfiction
by pinkbear123
Summary: Alice is a hot tight chick and everyone wants her. She give in to evryone but is missing one thing, love. The love of her life returns and she is a completely different person, what will happen when everything changes just because of one act that will turn their world around completely forever!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Hello Readers. I'm a bit sad today. I read some of the reviews people left me from my other stories and it made me feel really sad, honest. I actually felt a little bang in my heart from all the mean comments/reviews from fan fiction users and guests. So please, if you think my writing sucks really bad, then why are you reading it? Please if you write a review or comment to me, please make it something nice and useful I can use to help improve my writing skills. Also, people also say I have very poor grammar because I write the word "You" as "u"...I know how to spell words, I just write them in the shorter way so I can write faster and not waste time. Thank You for taking the time to read this, I really do appreciate it.

This Story is about Bakugan couple, Alice and Shun and other Bakugan characters.

Rating: M for mature/explicit content. There will be Lemons.

This is a one shot.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE STORY. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.

* * *

ALICE'S POV: I was walking down the halls of BakuBabe Academy, when I heard noises. They sounded pleasurable and ecstatic. As I turned around a corner I peeked into a Janitor's closet that was cracked open. I couldnt believe what I was seeing!

"UHHH MMHMMM OH DAN BABY MORE MORE PLEASEEEE PLEASURE ME!" Julie said as Dan was eating her out.

I cant believe these 2 are having sex in a Janitors closet. Couldnt they just wait?!

I continued to look and saw things that you would only do in private with your couple. It was really gross seeing myb2 friends doing this in a closet on school grounds!

Bakubabe is an Academy for VIP AND HOT Bakugan players who play the game really well and never lose. Its also a modeling institution and only 20 year old through 30 can enter.

I decided to keep walking until I got to my class. As I entered all the guys whistled. They always say Im really hot and tight.

Some of them even invited me to sit on their lap. I sat on Shadow's lap. He had this crazy emo look that made him hot and wild. I like that. He was a total "bad guy" and it turned me on.

I walked to him swaying my hips back and forth.

I wore some red very short high waist shorts that showed the lower portion of my butt cheeks and i wore a black sleeveless shirt that had small white polka-dots. The shirt was kind of like a bra. My boobs stood out a lot since they were a huge DD size and my orange wavy hair down.

I leaned on his desk only inches away from his face. I made sure he got a good view of my boobs.

"Do you mind if i sit here?"

"Of course not babe"

He welcomed his lap, and I sat right on it.

I could tell he just wanted to hold me.

"Go ahead"

Shadow wrapped his hands around my waist and went into "I need sex right now" mode.

He and I got out of class and went into the hall way. He started touching me and the next thing I knew everything was black and I fell to the ground.

I felt someone catch me. His arms were so muscular and...

I woke up laying on a white mattress. Covered with a white blanket. I immediately got scared.

I noticed that there was a person laying next to me. He looked like a hot secret ninja. Black hair...I shot up immediately ignoring my thoughts and yelled

The figure immediately woke up and looked at me

"Alice Alice! Whats wrong are you okay?!" The figure asked

I immediately straddled the figure and was about to throw a vase at him when he stopped me and looked directly in my eyes.

I gasped!

* * *

**Thank You everyone for reading my story. I will add more chapters later on and update. This is just the beginning so dont freak out lol. The Alice&Shun moment hasnt happened yet but stay tuned because other interesting things will happen as well. Bye for now. Ps: Love yourself and be true to who you are! **


	2. Chapter 2: I miss you

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Hello Readers. I'm a bit sad today. I read some of the reviews people left me from my other stories and it made me feel really sad, honest. I actually felt a little bang in my heart from all the mean comments/reviews from fan fiction users and guests. So please, if you think my writing sucks really bad, then why are you reading it? Please if you write a review or comment to me, please make it something nice and useful I can use to help improve my writing skills. Also, people also say I have very poor grammar because I write the word "You" as "u"...I know how to spell words, I just write them in the shorter way so I can write faster and not waste time. Thank You for taking the time to read this, I really do appreciate it.

This Story is about Bakugan couple, Alice and Shun and other Bakugan characters.

Rating: M for mature/explicit content. There will be Lemons.

This is a one shot.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE STORY. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.

* * *

ALICE'S POV: I was walking down the halls of BakuBabe Academy, when I heard noises. They sounded pleasurable and ecstatic. As I turned around a corner I peeked into a Janitor's closet that was cracked open. I couldnt believe what I was seeing!

"UHHH MMHMMM OH DAN BABY MORE MORE PLEASEEEE PLEASURE ME!" Julie said as Dan was eating her out.

I cant believe these 2 are having sex in a Janitors closet. Couldnt they just wait?!

I continued to look and saw things that you would only do in private with your couple. It was really gross seeing myb2 friends doing this in a closet on school grounds!

Bakubabe is an Academy for VIP AND HOT Bakugan players who play the game really well and never lose. Its also a modeling institution and only 20 year old through 30 can enter.

I decided to keep walking until I got to my class. As I entered all the guys whistled. They always say Im really hot and tight.

Some of them even invited me to sit on their lap. I sat on Shadow's lap. He had this crazy emo look that made him hot and wild. I like that. He was a total "bad guy" and it turned me on.

I walked to him swaying my hips back and forth.

I wore some red very short high waist shorts that showed the lower portion of my butt cheeks and i wore a black sleeveless shirt that had small white polka-dots. The shirt was kind of like a bra. My boobs stood out a lot since they were a huge DD size and my orange wavy hair down.

I leaned on his desk only inches away from his face. I made sure he got a good view of my boobs.

"Do you mind if i sit here?"

"Of course not babe"

He welcomed his lap, and I sat right on it.

I could tell he just wanted to hold me.

"Go ahead"

Shadow wrapped his hands around my waist and went into "I need sex right now" mode.

He and I got out of class and went into the hall way. He started touching me and the next thing I knew everything was black and I fell to the ground.

I felt someone catch me. His arms were so muscular and...

I woke up laying on a white mattress. Covered with a white blanket. I immediately got scared.

I noticed that there was a person laying next to me. He looked like a hot secret ninja. Black hair...I shot up immediately ignoring my thoughts and yelled

The figure immediately woke up and looked at me

"Alice Alice! Whats wrong are you okay?!" The figure asked

I immediately straddled the figure and was about to throw a vase at him when he stopped me and looked directly in my eyes.

I gasped!

* * *

**Thank You everyone for reading my story. I will add more chapters later on and update. This is just the beginning so dont freak out lol. The Alice&Shun moment hasnt happened yet but stay tuned because other interesting things will happen as well. Bye for now. Ps: Love yourself and be true to who you are! **


End file.
